Vacuum forming of various types of packages for enveloping hard and soft goods is well known and widely used for displaying various articles to consumers. Usually the blister packages are made of clear plastic enabling a purchaser to view the package contents. Once the package is purchased, the goods are removed and the package destroyed and discarded.
Cigarettes and cigars have conventionally been packaged in small paper wrapped containers with the compact packaging such that one element contacts the other and the closure, once opened, affords little or no protection to the remaining elements in the package.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a compact reusable package for elongated elements and particularly cigarettes or small cigars in which one element may be removed from a closure means of a vacuum formed blister package and reinserted through the closure means.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a novel blister package for elongated elements that may be readily opened and closed and one in which the packaged elements may be protected against crushing against normal forces of multiple packaging in shipment. Still another objective of this invention is to provide a vacuum formed blister package for cigarettes that is sealed from the air and may be viewed by the purchaser through a clear package that is reusable with the elements separated from each other and readily removed individually without disturbing another element in the same package.